


His Little Dove

by SmolNita



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNita/pseuds/SmolNita
Summary: The reader (you) gets taken away from her family in the middle of the night, due to her father being a part of the black church which no one but you knew about, your family gets eliminated and you're taken to the sanctuary. This is before the whole apocalypse, I changed the story up a bit to make it more compatible with my story line. The sanctuary is the all girls school which Michael took over after he eliminated all of the witches. Will he rule over you like he rules over everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

(This chapter is quite long so bare with me, the introduction is always important though;) hope you all enjoy!! Leave commets as feed back on your thoughts as well ❤ When I hit 10 or more kudos I'll release the second chapter!) 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the Antichrist ascended,much has changed. Not only the lives of ordinary people who had just wanted nothing more than to live in peace but one of the largest black churches in America had finally revealed itself. The entire  world had a dangerous enemy, led by none other than Michael,better know as the bringer of end times. 

It was always so interesting when my family would gather around in the living room and gossip about how the actual man which carried the power of Satan was like,many said he was kind when they met him. Some said that he had such beauty it would blind anyone, soft blue eyes accompanied by the wavy hair which sat neatly on his shoulders. Why was it so important? You'd always ask yourself that when you listen to the stories that sounded more like fantasies than anything else. Fantasy or not the man still existed and he was coming for your family, it was a matter of hours.

You'd get to find that out by yourself when you were awoken by the familiar voice of your mother. There were other voices as well,all coming from the small area which was the dining room.  
"Please! Don't take my daughters! Anything but that! Kill me if you have to! P-Please!"..your mother's eyes focused on the cold body of your father as blood drizzled down the side of his mouth. He was gone,eyes turned into glass as he stared at the wall,through it. The two men,dressed in black from head to toe seemed unmoved by your mother's pleas for mercy upon her two daughters, you and your little sister which was asleep right next to you.

Sitting upright in your bed listening and looking through the small crack of the opened door you felt tears form in your eyes. Was it possible that this was actually going on? It must be a dream,there was no way that the black church would do such a thing? Killing a man who was a follower of their so called church? Not long after the men moved from their position,pushing past your mother which was on her knees,hovering over your dead father,you could smell the burning as half of the house was lit up in flames which progressed profusely. The silent "No" coming from your mother's lips as she cried into her hands and the way your sisters eyes opened up to meet the eyes of the men who now stood in your shared room. 

"Get out of the bed. Now."..One of the men ordered as you quickly stumbled and slid off of the bed and stilled yourself with one hand against the bed."You're leaving with us. "..the other man gestured to your little sister with a hand,as if he was asking the other one what they should do with her.

"Kill it,we don't need unnecessary weight. Masters orders."the last words seemed to have such venom in them,as if it was funny to him. Taking you by the shoulder and forcing you to get out of the room you felt anger build up but not before tears began to fall down your cheeks in big drops."You bastards! Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you or your damn master!"..You kicked and screamed but his grip only got tighter on your shoulder while his other hand held both of your arms by the wrists. Making you squirm and try to do anything just to save your sister but...it was too late...the sound of a knife being drawn and the quiet whimpering leaving your little sisters lips right before the blade cut through the air,ending with the sound of a limp body falling against the now blood stained sheets. Looking back at the scene you screamed."No! Why!Why! "...you could care less if they would kill you but seeing your sister dead,cut down for nothing. They took her away from you. Passing by your mother as you continued to struggle, you cried for her but she seemed to be lost. Her eyes not focusing on anything as she seemed to have stopped responding. Just sitting there and looking at her long gone husband."Mama! Mama! I love you! I love you! Please look at me! Mother! Please!"..yet she still didn't respond. The man leading you out of your house snickered at your attempt to get your mother to look at you as the woman was clearly broken.  

As he held you right in front of your home,the other man passed through the main entrance and seemed to look around,checking if everything was going according to plan."Time to head back. Master will be pleased."..You had little fight left in you as you watched your house whilst being tied up,your legs and wrists painfully held by cuffs that dug themselves into your soft skin. Throwing you into the back of a  the car,the engine started and just like that,it was all gone. The only thing you could focus on was your home,becoming smaller as the car went faster,getting lost in the flames which swallowed the whole house in mere minutes. The sounds of the men chatting to each other echoed in your mind,the tears coming from your now red eyes haven't stopped. "Shut it or else I'll cut your tongue off girl." 

The man driving the car threatened as he glaced back at your quivering form that shrunk inch by inch. The cold air nipping at your, coming through the opened window from the drivers side,the only thing you had on was a white robe that barley covered anything, with your hair a mess and flying across your face from the wind which felt like a sharp blade against your skin. Soon after you found yourself shaking as it took more than what seemed an hour to finally arrive at the Sanctuary from which these men came from. Shrouded in the forest as a huge gate guarded its entrance. You were asleep,passed out from the stress,tears just making your eyes heavier. Failing to see how heavily guarded the temple was,beautiful indeed but filled with nothing but evil. With an abrupt stop,you woke up. Being thrown off out of the car,your head hit the hard ground. Knocking the air out of you,gasping and sniffling you tried to move but it was ridiculous to even try. After the other man got out,you were led through the gates with a group of unfamiliar females that were all in the same condition as you. It was bigger than your entire house,with your head not lifting up. Starting at the marble floor of the huge room which seemed crowded from the amount of whispers around you and the quiet whimpers of the girls which were about your age or older. A voice cut through the air and silenced everyone. Soft and stoic but with the hint of malice to it. You knew who this voice belonged to. 

"Well done my descendants, now..."..he stood up,his boots  sounded frightening against the polished floor. He walked from the start of the line and to the end,to where you stood at. Examining every girl which was brought to him. "They seem healthy but are they willing to...serve?"...he asked, you were the only one which was still crying,whimpering as the cold had made it that you do not feel the tips of your toes and fingers. Everyone else in the line was too afraid to even move a muscle. The laughs and mocking sounds around you made it even worse,even more terrifying."This one seems distraught. Have you harmed her?" His voice spiked up with curiosity that didn't sound like  good intention. The two men who were in charge of taking you from your bed stepped up from behind you and bowed,greeting their master who was right in front of you,his black boots just in the view of sight. "No,Master. We simply cut her family down as that was ordered. No one left behind."..they spoke up. You felt your muscles tense up as a glowed finger lifted your chin up,making you stare up at the face of the man you knew was named Michael. Strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Features as sharp as any sword,lips formed into a slight smile that surprisingly fit him very well. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to look away from him. 

"..She's fragile, everyone else must be put to work tomorrow...but not this one. I will think about her role in all of this,until my decision is made she will stay in the barracks. " One of Michaels trustworthy advisors came up and stood beside him,a much older woman it seemed. Jet black hair which was slicked back,clearing her throat she tried to get Michaels attention which was focused on you. 

"Michael..if I could interrupt.  
If the girl is not fit to be a low class servant,I could use another maid. Specifically for your personal chambers. Our numbers had grown much more than anticipated in the last month and I am having troubles having the Sanctuary taken care of completely. Please think about it,Michael."..Michael seemed to have changed the way he looked at you when the woman mention this,now he seemed to look at you as pray and him the predator. Smirking,he broke eye contact with you and looked at the woman beside him. 

"Very wise Miss Meade,I'll think about it but until then she can help around the temple starting tomorrow . I'm afraid she might not even be able to clean with the way she trembles. "...Looking back down at your small form,he cupped your chin and forced a whine out of you that seemed to please him as a small "Ah" left his lips. "..If I were you I'd get my priorities in check,before I have you executed little dove. "..did he just give you a nickname? You seemed to remind him of a dove, so soft to the touch yet so afraid of him. Almost threatening to fly away. Sadly you were in his cage and the key was no where to be found. "Take them to the barracks,I want my peace. "..he turned away and gestured with his hand that he wanted everyone to clear out of his space,walking up to the raised platform on which he had a large desk with an even larger chair. Leaning against one hand and looking down upon everyone in an amused way,you looked back up at him as you were being led out of the room,his gaze seemed to darken as you stared longer,eyes boring into your soul as he forced himself to close his eyes. The mans lashes so long,black like the night. If anyone would have told you that the devil was beautiful,you would have to protest. Being responsible for your families death still made you feel anger in your chest and that night you barely slept,the bed was as a cold coffin and the soft cries of the girl beside you made you feel like you'd want to disappear. A new day brings new opportunities but in your case,it brings more suffering.


	2. Numb body Broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time you encounter Michael after you arrived. He reveals some worrying things, don't wanna spoil too much! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,this chapter is a bridge to the next chapter that will be much much longer(i hope) and it will contain smut. Hope y'all enjoyed your weekend by the way! I spent mine brainstorming over this chapter. I'm very thankful for the 21 kudos! Thank you all soo much!! I hope I can reach 40 kudos soon ^^

It had been a week, barely noticeable by how fast time passed when every day consisted of work and  
morning lectures you were supposed to attend.  
Supposed didn't mean you'd actually willingly go to them. Listen to the blasphemy they preached. It was  
too much to take in. Being a child of God, it felt like you dug yourself deeper and deeper each time you  
attended, so you stopped. Excuses were a good way of avoiding responsibilities, you felt no guild for  
lying to Miss Mead or any other higher up that is. That was the only way you could stop the growing  
guilt in your heart.  
9 am  
The sound of multiple voices awoke you, specifically the 3 other girls you stayed with. When Michael  
spoke about the barracks you imagined something way worse than a cosy and specious room with 4  
beds. All generous in their size. It was too good to believe.  
The girls seemed to be getting ready for the lecture which was probably starting soon. One of the girls  
who you learned was named Eli, approached your mess of a bed.  
"Not going again (y/n)? "  
Her voice sounded genuinely worried. You just blinked once and turned to the other side.  
"I hate it here, I hate every part of it. Tell Mead I'm cleaning the bathrooms and that I can't make it. "  
Eli just shook her head and muttered out "It will be okay. "  
Eli was the only one who understood you, the one girl that suffered the same fate as you. The others  
were all corrupted by Michael, they would droll over him, it confused you but then again not really since  
they all come from families that worshipped Satan for generations. Why would he want you to serve  
him if you weren't a worshipper? It was all so confusing.  
10 am  
You had fallen asleep after the girls left for the lecture, the alarm on your night stand going off, it was  
time to get up. Mead seemed disinterested in coming up to the room and check if you were actually out  
cleaning the Sanctuary or just sleeping. Pushing the covers off of your body, it instantly protested, you  
just wanted to stay in bed all day. Getting ready was the most simple task right now, knowing what  
awaited you today made getting ready an easy job.  
Fetching your black dress that came right above your knees, with white lace decorating the collar. The  
heels were also black, not surprising. The heel itself wasn't too big which made it bearable. Your hair  
was a mess but you had no time to make it presentable. Makeup wasn't a necessity for a servant girl.  
The shared bathroom connected to the room was big enough for everything, black tiles and white walls,  
it was more than alright. Finishing your morning routine. No time for breakfast. You were off to Michaels  
room to clean, for the first time since you came here.  
Mead stood by the door you knew lead to Michaels bedroom. You could feel a strange sensation in your  
stomach with every step you took towards Mead. Eyeing her, you hoped she wouldn't say a thing for  
you not attending the lecture.  
"I haven't seen you this morning girl, if you are lying to me there will be consequences...". Squinting at  
you suspiciously, you stopped in your tracks. Feeling like it was hard to breath.  
"..but, I'm here to instruct you on what not to do when you have such a big privilege to be allowed to  
enter Michael room. Do not touch anything you are not supposed to, sort it out yourself. Michaels  
chambers are off limits to everyone and I don't want to hear that something is missing from it.  
Understood? "  
She looked at you over her shoulder, you swore she acted like robot at times. Nodding, you felt the hair  
on the back of your neck rise up. The sound of the door opening echoed on into the deep crevices of  
your mind.  
Entering, Mead grabbed you by the shoulder, making you wince in surprise. The look in her eyes..it was  
chilling.  
"If Michael is to retire to his room, treat him with respect. He is the reason why you breath. "  
After that she slammed the door shut after pushing you so you wouldn't stand in the way of the door.  
Stumbling slightly, you caught yourself before you could fall.  
The room was a master bedroom with a huge balcony, the view was of the garden filled with roses and  
other flowers you've never seen before. Looking around, it all seemed untouched, except the laptop  
sitting on a desk. You wouldn't dare touch it. After a better look, the pile of papers which seemed all  
messed up,sitting in a corner near the desk. Walking towards them, you bend over and picked them up. Settling them down upon the  
desk after making sure all of them were in order. The first paper however had a drawing of  
a...girl? You thought nothing of it however.  
Checking the bathroom afterwards that had a lavishly huge bathtub with a head of a lion which sat right  
above the tub, probably where the water comes from. That's a sink you've never seen before, it all reminded  
you of the Roman bathhouses. It was pleasing to look at.  
A creaking sound woke you up from the day dream, leaving the bathroom..your breath stopped as you  
came across Michael who had been standing by the entrance of his room.  
"So I see..." He spoke with a voice laced with honey but you saw past it, he walked over to the desk.  
Dressed in a suit with a red dress shirt underneath. It really caught your attention. Feeling like a little kid  
caught with her hand in a cookie jar even if you haven't done anything wrong. Michael made you feel as  
if you did.  
"You might think I haven't noticed but...how could I not? Why haven't you attended the morning  
lectures? Does it make you feel...guilty? "  
He smirked, was he making fun of you? Feeling your blood start to boil with his sick irony. Brows  
furrowed, you spoke up even if you were sure he wouldn't hear the half of it with how quietly you  
spoke.  
"Forgive me but I... "  
Michael retorted. "You..."  
Looking at him, he wanted to piss you off."I don't want to attend, I don't believe in anything but God. "  
He let out a snarky giggle. Walking up to you, the way he carrier himself made you feel like all the  
confidence you found to speak up disappeared, moving to the side as a means to avoid him getting any  
closer to you.  
"I've always found it funny how you believe in something the church made up to coral the live stock. "  
He leaned against you, speaking right against your ear. The hot breath against your skin made you close  
both eyes, you knew that wouldn't make him go away.  
"(Y/n), do you truly believe in that fake God? Haven't you lost all hopes after two scum bags tore your  
family apart so easily? Why would your " God" allow such a...horrific...thing to happen? "  
The tears came and you couldn't control yourself, you knew he was saying this to make you convert to  
his side but you did not allow yourself to be persuaded by this man. Tears rolling down both of your  
cheeks, you pushed him away with all the energy you could muster.  
"I will never believe in you or anything you preach! How could you order them to kill my little sis-"  
He cut you off as his hand found its way around your neck. Tightening to the point where your lungs felt  
on fire.  
"You will bend to my will sooner or later, on the blood moon. You will find out who you are. From which  
blood line you flowered. The "God" you speak of will be nothing more than a bad memory. " His eyes  
darkened in colour, the rage he felt inside was something even he had trouble of controlling at times.  
Before letting go, his voice lowered and he spat out something you'll remember for ever.  
"That girl wasn't your sister darling. "  
His expression seemed to relax as he finally let go. Falling to your knees, with both hands around your  
neck. You shook, breathing in and out rapidly. If any of this was true then the life you knew was nothing  
more than a lie.  
However that did not mean you would bend to him and follow like a dog. Each day you wanted to run  
away more and more, the thought of freedom was the only thing making you push forward.  
After the encounter with Michael, you stormed out of his chambers.  
Carrying on your duties with puffy eyes and a broken heart. No one seemed to care, the feeling you had  
became too familiar with was the numbness. A numb body to hide a broken heart. You are at crossroads  
until the "blood moon" he mentioned. You prayed to...God that what he spoke of was nothing more  
than a twisted lie. You were bound to find out soon.


End file.
